Love Is Powerful
by Ember411
Summary: Kara reflects back to fifteen years ago, when she was still hiding her powers from the city, and is heart broken as she remembers the day. But she learns, at the end of the day, that love is more powerful than hatred. One-shot.


**Hey everyone!**

 **So this is sort of my first Supergirl story. I'm currently in the middle of my Superflash story, Super Surprise, but this is my first, solo, Supergirl story.**

 **I just finished watching the movie _Tiger Cruise_ and started thinking about what Kara's feeling would be nowadays.**

 **Thank you!**

* * *

Kara sat alone in her apartment on a silent, Sunday morning. There was no work to be done at CatCo since Sunday's were Kara's day off and she was just praying that there would be no need for Supergirl today. She would not be able to handle her emotions if she had to be Supergirl on this horrible, depressing day.

Kara was sitting on her couch watching news television coverage about today's current events. The 10 AM news station came on.

 _"Good morning National City. This is Georgina Martin and Ronald Duke with today's new converge. Ronald?"_

 _"Morning Georgina,"_ Ronald came onto the screen. _"Before we start today's new coverage with weather updates, all of us here at National City Weather would like to take a moment of silence for today's anniversary."_

Kara rolled her eyes. Anniversaries are to be _good_ , not depressing.

Kara changed the channel to another channel, another news station, but she turned it on at a wrong time. The station was playing the coverage they had taken fifteen years ago around this time in the morning.

 _"About ten minutes ago, Flight 11 crashed into Tower 1 of the Twin Towers here in New York City. Reports given is that the flight crashed between floors 93 and 99._ _It's been reported that at least 100 people, trapped in the North Tower by the smoke and fire, have jumped to their deaths."_

Kara cringed.

Kara forced herself to keep watching the news, but her heart was shattering into tiny pieces at she continued to watch this horrible memory.

They showed people looking scared, confused, having no idea what was happening to their world right now.

The news station then showed the live footage of the second plane hitting the tower.

"NO!" Kara screamed, throwing her remote at the television screen and breaking the glass into cracks, but the picture still showed.

Her heart was pounding. She lost all her thoughts. Her throat became closed as tears fell from her eyes.

All she could remember were her friends and family.

Eliza was visiting a friend in Long Island, which was fairly close to Manhattan.

Winn was suppose to be attending some computer tech convention with a few fellow computer techs, somewhere in Brooklyn.

Alex was suppose to be _in_ the city at that moment. Kara can't remember why Alex was there, but there was a reason she was there.

And then there was her cousin, Clark, who Kara _loathed_ for months. He was Superman for crying out loud! Where the hell was he when all this was happening!?

* * *

 _"Clark! Save them! Do something!"_

Of course, Clark was unable too. _"Trust me, I want too Kara, but I just had a battle two days ago with a villain that completely shook me of my powers."_

 _"What the hell? You have a power cold!?"_

 _"Caused by a rich man." Clark said._

 _Kara remembered her next few words to her dear cousin. "I hate you! I hate you, you worthless piece of Kryptonian blood!"_

 _"Kara—"_

Kara threw her phone across the wall of her apartment, breaking it. "He's no Superman! He's just a worthless piece of Kryptonian blood!"

Lucky for her those were not her last words to him. She called him back about a week later to apologize.

 _"Hello?"_

"It's me." She said. "I'm—"

 _"Don't worry, it's okay."_ He said. _"I love you."_

"I love you too."

* * *

Kara couldn't stop watching the news for the remainder of the morning. The news wouldn't stop talking about the horrific events that traumatized everyone, hurt everyone and changed every single person lives for the rest of their lives.

Kara cuddled herself into a fetus position and bawled into her arms. "Why (hic) didn't I (hic) do anything? (hic)" She choked on her words. "(hic) Why? (hic)"

She hated herself. She _loaths_ herself. She has been doing that every day since September 11, 2001.

Now with Kara being Supergirl, she continues to hate herself. There was not a single day that went by when she hated herself for not helping out that day. In any sort of way.

She could of prevented the planes from crashing.

She could of saved loved friends and family from dying that day, from planes, buildings and prevent any medical challenges for the future.

She could of saved the almost 3,000 people that passed away that day, or soon after that.

She could of saved the 6,000 + that were injured in the process.

"Why?" She sobbed to herself. "Why? Why? Why? Why didn't I do _anything!?"_ She sobbed loudly.

* * *

Kara didn't eat most of the day. Nor did she do anything except force herself to watch the news. This was her punishment for herself. She punished herself every single year, on this particular day, by watching the news and reminding herself that she, Kara Zor-El of Krypton; the girl with super powers, did not help anyone that day. She let them died.

She let them all die.

She let family lose their sons, daughters, cousins, moms, dads, grandparents, aunts, uncles, husbands, wives, brides and grooms to be, ect.

She let friends friendships die. She let best friends forever never reach their forever.

She sucked.

Kara felt it inside of her heart.

 _I'm disgusting. I'm a horrible, disgusting, evil monster. I let everyone on this planet lose someone they love! I'm no different those who are responsible for killing everyone on my planet!_

Nowadays, it was this.

 _I'm disgusting. I'm a horrible, disgusting, evil monster. I let everyone on this planet lose someone they love! I'm no different than my own mother who let everyone we know die!_

She sobbed.

* * *

Kara had managed to fall asleep for a few hours, waking up to a knock on her door around seven. She sat up and used her x-ray vision to see who was at her door.

Alex, Winn and James were at her door.

 _"I know you can see us. Let us in, Kara."_ Alex called out.

"No!" Kara cried. "I don't want to talk."

 _"Kara, please open the door."_ James said. _"We know that today is hard for you."_

For her? _FOR HER!?_ Kara ran to the door and slammed it opened. "How _dare_ you say that to me, Olsen!"

"Uh...I just said—"

"Listen here!" Kara yelled as she pulled him inside and pinned him against the wall. "You have _no_ freaking clue what is on my mind!"

"Kara, James just meant—" Winn began as he shut the door behind him.

"Shut up!" Kara shot a glare at the computer tech friend of hers. "This does not concern you!"

"Put James down Kara." Alex said.

"This jerk just insulted me!" Kara shouted. "He's all like 'We know that today is hard for you' but he has _no_ idea what the hell is in my head!" Tears filled up again. "It's not hard for me (hic) It's hard for (hic) everyone (hic) today."

Alex put her hands on Kara's shoulders and began to sooth her down. "It's okay," She whispered. "Let James down.

Kara looked directly into Alex's eyes and saw the softness in them. The blonde's mouth quivered in pain and she released James, then hugged Alex. "I'm sorry!" She wailed, her body shaking in pain.

 _"Its okay, it's okay,"_ Alex comforted her sister, rubbing her back. _"We're right here."_

"I'm horrible," Kara said, still hugging Alex. "I-I-I (hic) I didn't do anything. I could of done something."

"No you couldn't Kara. You wouldn't be able to save everyone that day." Winn told her gently. "It was impossible."

"I could have _tried_ to do something!" Kara yelled. "Like stop the planes from hitting the towers or Pentagon or crashing into that open field! And then after each plane was stopped, grab those men who hijacked the planes and throw them on top of police cars!"

"Kara," James told her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I know that there was a lot of time that day, for what you just said to happen, but nobody knew what was going to happen at any second that day. There could of been a bomb going off while you would be stopping a plane crash, therefore the bomb would kill people."

Kara sniffed, still hugging Alex, and resting her head on her sister's shoulders. She understood what James said, but it still killed her greatly that she didn't just even try to do something.

"Are we done with the tears now?" Alex asked her soothingly. Kara shook her head. "Okay, let's go sit on the couch then."

* * *

The rest of the night, Kara was depressed as hell. She couldn't shake off those emotions she had. They were too powerful. More powerful than kryptonite.

Her friends and sister stuck by her all night. They ordered pizza, watched some fun movies and played board games (Kara just watched the game). She found herself laughing for the first time that day when Alex accused Winn of cheating during a game of _Clue!_ and Winn held his hands up in defense, ready to lie to her that he didn't cheat, when the cards he slipped up his sleeves came flying out.

But the laughter for Kara only lasted for that short time. After that, she went back to being moody and feeling like a monster.

No, not feeling like a monster.

Kara _was_ a monster.

Even if her friends didn't let her feel like one and they attempted to keep her happy.

Alex, James and Winn knew, in the bottom of their hearts, that Kara would forever hate herself for not helping anyone on that day. Not one person that day.

* * *

Kara went to bed early. She silently sobbed herself to sleep.

When Kara woke up the next morning for work she left her bedroom and found her sister and her friends asleep in her apartment. She was surprised that they stayed all night.

Alex was on the couch, Winn on the chair and James on the kitchen counter. James had something in his hands and Kara saw her name on it. She opened it and read it.

 _My dear cousin,_

 _I know today is hard for you, just as it is for me, but I wanted to let you know a couple of things._

 _1: I love you. I love you forever and always and it's not just because you are the last person with the memory of Krypton, or because we're family, I love you because you are a wonderful person._

 _2: No matter what happens, I will always be here for you. James will be here for you. Winn will always be here for you. Alex will always be here for you. Eliza will always be here for you. Jeremiah will always be with you. Hank will always be with you. L_ _ois will always be here for you. Lucy will always be here for you._ _The spirits of Aunt Alura and your Aunt Astra will always be here for you. Your dad spirit will always be with you. My parents—Krypton and Earth—will always be here for you in spirit. Any extended Krypton family members will be here with you in spirit, always. The spirit of Rao will be here for you. The spirit of Krypton will be here for you._

 _Everyone that you love and care for, will always be with you._

 _3: Objects may kill and people may kill, but people can love. Love is the most powerful power in the universe, stronger than you and I's power and more powerful than kryptonite._

 _I love you Kara._

Kara smiled at the letter. She felt a tear run down her cheek, but it was filled with happiness and not sadness. She looked back to her friends and sister, grinning at them.

* * *

As Kara got ready for the work day, she had three thoughts in her mind.

One; Kara would forever hate herself for not attempting to help anyone that day. Not even one, single person.

Two; Kara had the most incredible friends and family in the entire world.

Three; Clark was right.

Love is the most powerful power in the universe.

* * *

 **Long one shot, but I hope you enjoyed it!**

* * *

 **~ ~ Dedicated to those who's lives were lost on that horrible day. ~ ~**

 **R.I.P**


End file.
